


I Will Guide You In The Night

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, F/M, Gen, Meritable McCall, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another alpha, and Scott chooses her without knowing what it all means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Guide You In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/gifts).



> This _was_ meant for Meritable McCall week, but I failed so hard at finishing it in time because it became an almost 9k _monster_. Also, I wrote it because of people hating on Scott and saying he's not the main character and should die. I really fell in love with Scott writing this, because his POV on things is actually very versatile and just. He's a great catalyst for events.  <3
> 
> Title is a lyric from the song "Spit the Dark" by Empires. I thought it fitting. <3

Scott finishes carefully patching up his strange bite wound in his side, and he frowns at the bandage. He still doesn't know what the hell bit him, but he really thinks it may have been a wolf. But would a wolf have let him get away? He's not sure. He can't be that lucky.

 _I'll ask Stiles about it tomorrow_ , Scott decides as he flops on his bed, falling asleep once his head hits the pillow.

He wakes up, startling suddenly in the middle of a forest. It's like he never left, and Scott feels a shiver run down his spine, like someone is watching him. He turns to his left and sees red eyes glowing at him, growling at him. The sound is strangely enticing, but he turns away, his heart feeling like it'll rabbit out of his chest.

Another pair of red eyes stare at him through the gloom, but they're a duller red, not glowing as brightly. Scott squints his eyes, trying to make out the face that the eyes belong to, but they're too far off, too dim. Another growl from his left intensifies, and he falls over in pain, clutching his head. He doesn't _want_ to follow the growls, but Scott feels like he'll die if he doesn't.

A howling sob cuts through the pain, and suddenly, his mind is his own again. Scott shakes his head, as if he could get rid the terrible feelings sinking to the pit of his stomach that way. He looks for the person sobbing, and he hears it coming from the other direction. He runs toward the dim, red eyes.

The sobs intensify the closer Scott gets, and he starts to make out the shape of someone slumped on the ground. When he gets closer, he can smell blood, so he runs faster. He hopes whoever it is isn't hurt. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks when he reaches the slumped figure.

The figure looks up to reveal a beautiful, eerily familiar woman that Scott can't place, even though he just _knows_ he's seen that face very recently. “You came,” she murmured in surprise, her face streaked in tears. “I didn't think you could.”

Scott frowns. “I wouldn't just leave a beautiful lady to cry in the middle of the forest all alone.”

She cracks a smile then shakes her head. “I'm not questioning your chivalry,” she says quietly. “I meant that the other alpha has more power. His call should have had you in too much pain to not follow.”

“It did,” Scott admits as he kneels down in the leaves by the woman. “But I think hearing you made the pain stop.”

She stares at him, her eyes glittering a deeper red than before. “Huh,” she murmurs. “Then will you be mine? You have to choose here, or the other alpha will control you.”

A look of confusion passes over Scott's face. “Yours?” he asks. “What does that even mean? I just met you.”

“You don't understand what happened to you yet, do you?” she questions, a frown marring her pretty face.

“Understand what?” he asks. “Tonight's just been really confusing-”

“After this, you mean?” she interrupts, pressing her hand against the bite mark on his side.

He hisses once she touches it, but soon, he notices there's no pain. “What? Why doesn't it hurt?”

“Because it's nearly healed, see?” she explains as she pulls the bandage away, to reveal the fading teeth marks.

“But it was bleeding earlier,” Scott says dumbly. “How?”

“It's hard to explain, and you'll be waking up soon, so I don't have the time,” she says shaking her head. “Just choose me as your alpha, okay? The other alpha will only drag you down with him.”

“I...” Scott trails off, watching the woman's expression and feeling a connection with her he hadn't felt when he was being pulled in the other direction, toward the other set of red eyes. “Okay. I choose you, I guess.”

A smile breaks out across her face, and it's one of the most beautiful things Scott has ever seen. “Good,” she says happily. “You can wake up now. You have school, don't you? Don't want to be late.”

Scott wants to say no, to ask her what her name is, but he wakes up before he can. He sits up, running a hand through his sleep mused hair as he looks around. He's still in his room, and he never went back to the preserve, it seems. _The dream felt so real_ , he thinks as he presses a hand to his side.

He winces, since the wound still hurts. _Stupid_ , Scott thinks, _just because it healed up in a dream doesn't mean it's fine in the morning_.

With a sigh, he gets out of bed to get ready for school.

* * *

When Stiles tells him there are no wolves in California, and there haven't been in _years_ , Scott feels like that can't possible be true. Then again, Stiles knows these kind of things, so Scott doesn't fight him on it. 

School is a weird experience. He's hearing things he shouldn't be hearing, like the new girl needing a pen because she mentioned on her cell, _outside the school_ , that she didn't bring any. He hands her one with a smile, and she smiles back. He sees her later with Lydia, and Scott figures that's the end of that possible friendship.

The rest of his classes go pretty quick, and lacrosse practice sneaks up on him completely. Stiles mentions to not get his hopes up with his asthma, but Scott is determined today. Coach puts him in goal, to make the other players feel better about themselves. Scott huffs at that, and soon, balls are hurling at him at high speeds.

But instead of getting completely overwhelmed by each player, Scott manages to catch every single one. It's like they're all moving in slow motion, and he can see _everything_. It's amazing, and he can tell he's caught both Coach's and Jackson's attention.

They switch to scrimmaging, and Jackson has it out for him. It's weird that he can just tell when Jackson is about to tackle him, but that's not the only thing. He feels like he can hear Stiles' heart beating like a jackhammer along with his teeth worrying his gloves until he notices his best friend is actually _not_ getting hurt. Then it's all cheers and excited flailing. It makes Scott smile as he scoops up the ball. He can even hear _Lydia Martin_ agreeing with the new girl Allison that Scott is a good player.

Scott grins as he shoots at the goal, and it hits the back of the net easily. He rips off his helmet victoriously and only just keeps himself from doing one of the stupid victory dances he does when he's beaten Stiles at a video game Stiles is so very boss at.

Jackson looks like he wants to kill him, but Coach ignores him for Scott. “McCall! Where the hell did that come from?”

“Uhh,” Scott stutters out.

Coach waves a dismissive hand. “Never mind, it doesn't matter. You've made first line!”

Scott's jaw drops as the Coach walks away to shout at the other players. “Man, you rocked!” Stiles exclaims as he wraps an arm around Scott's shoulder.

“Thanks,” he says, grinning at his best friend. “I'll meet you at the jeep in fifteen, okay? I uhhh, I kinda need a ride to the preserve?”

Stiles scrunches up his nose. “I thought you said you never wanted to see the body again, your words, not mine.”

“Yeah, but I dropped my inhaler last night,” he explains, and Stiles smack him upside the head. “Ow! What was that for?”

“The fact that you're an idiot,” Stiles states. “What if you needed it during lacrosse today? It's like you _haven't_ been living with asthma for _years_.”

Scott rubbed his head. “I had my emergency one. It woulda been enough,” he says with a pout. “Dude, you gonna bring me or not?”

“Of course,” Stiles replies. “You go shower off the smell of all that lacrosse success.”

* * *

It doesn't take long to drive to the preserve after try outs, but Scott just can't find the body or his inhaler. “I _know_ this is it,” he insists.

“The preserve kinda all looks the same, especially at night, Scott,” Stiles says as they walk around, more or less aimlessly looking on the ground for the inhaler. “Actually, I'm more interested in what you were saying about the weird shit that happened today. Like hearing the new girl talking on her phone outside?”

“Yeah,” Scott begins, “I mean, I could even hear your heartbeat during practice. You were like worried as hell until you noticed I wasn't going to get tackled by Jackson.”

Stiles frowns. “The hell? That's not physically possible.”

“I know, right?” Scott agrees. “And I can smell things too, like you have mint mojito gum in your pocket.”

“I ran out of that ages ago, man,” Stiles says dismissively, digging into his pockets and finding the gum Scott just smelled. “That's freaky.”

“I _know_ ,” he agrees again. “Do you think something's wrong with me? I had weird dreams last night too.”

Stiles pauses before he grins. “I think I know what you've got, dude.”

Scott frowns. “Is it serious? What is it?”

“Lycanthropy!” Stiles announces with a grin.

“What? Is it deadly? Do I need to talk to my mom? Ugh, I'd have to explain how I got a bite like this!”

Stiles snorts. “It's only deadly if you think turning furry and howling at the full moon once a month is deadly,” he says then howls ridiculously.

“A werewolf? Stiles!” Scott exclaims as he gives Stiles a shove. “Don't jerk me around like that.”

Stiles laughs. “Man, what kind of nerd are you that you don't the technical term for being a werewolf?”

“I dunno, because they don't actually exist,” Scott says with a huff before frowning. “Wait, do werewolves have alphas?”

“Didn't you just say it doesn't matter because they don't exist?” Stiles teases. “But yeah, most lore would say there's an alpha then the pack is made up of betas and omegas, like a real wolf pack.”

Scott gnaws on his bottom lip for a long moment. “She called herself an alpha,” he says quietly.

“What? Who?” Stiles questions with minimal flailing.

“In the dream,” Scott explains, “there was this beautiful lady with red eyes. She told me to choose her as her alpha?”

Stiles gives Scott a funny look. “Dude, what did we say about sharing masturbation fantasies?”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Man, that rule was instated because of _you_.”

“It goes both ways, shut up,” Stiles mutters before he startles and smacks Scott's arm to make him look behind him and see the dark haired guy in a leather jacket glaring at them.

“What are you doing here?” the guy asks as he stalks towards them. “This is private property.”

“We didn't know,” Scott says quickly. “Just looking for something. We'll go.”

Suddenly, his inhaler is being hurled at him, and Scott catches it with ease. Without a word, the guy leaves. Scott watches him, and he feels like his face is familiar too, but he can't figure out why. 

Stiles smacks his arm again. “That's Derek Hale,” he says urgently. “His family died in a fire like ten years ago.”

Scott stares at Stiles. “What's he doing here then?”

“Dunno,” Stiles says with a shrug. “I know him and his sister skipped town pretty much immediately after the fire.”

Scott shakes his head. “Doesn't matter. I have to get to work.”

“I'll drop you off,” Stiles says with an exasperated sigh. “You need a car, man.”

Scott rolls his eyes fondly and shoves Stiles in the direction they parked the jeep.

* * *

“We should hang out some time,” Scott says after he finishes wrapping up the leg of the dog Allison had hit with her car.

Allison smiles. “Lydia's having a party. I kind of told her I had a family dinner, but it wasn't true. I wouldn't mind going together, if you wanted to come with me?”

“I'm not exactly invited,” Scott tells her sheepishly.

“Why not? You're first line on the lacrosse team, right? That seems to be the party's main guests.”

Scott huffs a laugh. “To be completely honest? I have asthma, so I'm completely surprised I made the team at all.”

She laughs too. “That didn't look like the moves of someone with asthma, Scott,” she says.

“Just asked Stiles and my mom. My asthma attacks are legendary,” he explains as he notices Allison shivering. “Hey, I have an extra sweatshirt in my bag. You look cold.”

“Oh, thanks,” Allison replies as he hands her the shirt. “I'm just a mess tonight.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Scott says. “You don't want to see when I'm having a bad night. I look like such a goober.”

“I doubt that,” she says as she heads to the hallway. “Be right back.”

Scott turns away quickly after he can see her bare back in the frosted glass when she pulls off her shirt. “I didn't see anything,” he mutters to himself, a little flushed and looking down at the dog. “Hey, don't be a judgey dog.”

A few moments later, Allison emerges from the hallway. “So, I should probably get going. I'll bring your shirt back tomorrow, okay?”

“That works,” Scott replies. “See you at school tomorrow.”

“See you, Scott.”

* * *

Biking home in the rain always sucks. Scott probably could have asked Stiles, but he didn't want to when he knew Stiles' dad would be home for dinner for once. He doesn't want to interrupt that. When he gets home, he's exhausted. He towels off, changes into some sweats and just flops unceremoniously into his bed.

He's in the forest again, and Scott's not really surprised. He's relieved to not hear any crying, but he smells smoke, so instead running away from what must be a raging fire, he runs towards. He reaches a house. He sees flashes of it on fire, but for the most part, Scott sees the aftermath of a fire on a big house on the outskirts of preserve.

Scott approaches with caution, and the front door creaks open, revealing the woman from last night. “Hi,” he says in wonder as he's drawn to her.

“Hello, Scott,” she says as she steps outside and closes the door behind her then makes herself comfortable on the porch steps. 

“What happened here?” he asks as he sits on the steps next to her.

The woman's face hardens. “A lot,” she replies. “There's a lot of misery surrounding this place now. It's no longer a home.”

Scott licks his lips nervously. “Is this the old Hale House?”

“Yes,” she says, sounding surprised. “So, you know what happened here?”

“Not really,” he answers truthfully. “My friend Stiles just mentioned it when we ran into Derek Hale today.”

Her eyes widen at the name. “Is he okay?”

Scott shrugs. “We didn't really talk. He pretty much told us to get off his lawn and threw my inhaler at me.”

She chuckles. “Well, he never did take kindly to trespassers,” she says quietly. “You may want to talk to him about that bite. He can help.”

“How? Is there something wrong? It didn't fade right away, and I thought...but then it really did!”

“You'll figure it out soon. Talk to me again when you've talked to Derek, okay?”

With that, she goes back into the house. Scott can't even move to stop her. He wants to, but he wakes up in his bed, blinking. It's morning, and he has to get moving if he doesn't want to be late for school.

* * *

Allison hands Scott back his sweatshirt in front of Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles in the hallway in front of his locker. “I read the signals, right? You're not interested in a date,” she says, and Scott stares for a moment before shaking his head. “Well, a little mystery for everyone else never hurt.”

She hugs him, and he laughs. “Lydia is giving me the worst look in the world,” he says in her ear before she pulls away.

Allison giggles then smiles widely. “She probably thinks we slept together.”

Scott coughs at that as he eyes Stiles who is completely slack jaw and staring at him. “Yeah, I think Stiles is too,” he admits with a grin of his own. “He's always teasing me, so it'll be good for him.”

“Yeah, I have a feeling not many people get one over on Lydia either,” she says. “Friends, then?”

“Of course,” Scott answers. “See you in English.”

Allison smiles before she turns on her heel and heads back to Lydia and Jackson. Stiles runs over to Scott immediately, flailing at him. Scott has to duck before he gets smacked in the face by one of Stiles' overexcited limbs.

“ _Dude_ ,” Stiles says in complete and utter shock. “You scored last night and didn't call me? What kinda bro are you?”

“Your dad was home last night, wasn't he?” Scott offers innocently. “You would've said something too loud, and he'd know all about it five seconds into the call.”

Stiles huffs. “Would not,” he grumbles. “Whatever, share now! We've got time before homeroom.”

“Well,” Scott begins, and pauses for a long moment, getting Stiles all riled up.

“Well? C'mon, details!”

“Well,” he begins again then smirks, “nothing happened, because we're just friends. She had my shirt because she came to the clinic last night with an injured dog, and Allison's clothes were soaked.”

Stiles face fell. “Man, you are the _worst_. Wait, that means she- Oh, Lydia's probably figuring it out right now too.”

Scott shrugs. “Allison just wants to be friends since I said no to going with her to Lydia's party with her.”

Stiles tries to smack Scott on the back of the head again, but Scott ducks just in time. “You said _no_ to Lydia's party? Are you feeling sick?”

“No, but it's the full moon night, right?”

Stiles frowns. “I mean, yeah, but...” he trails off. “You actually think-? I was joking, but you have been a little more... _more_ lately.”

“Maybe? It'd explain a lot. That dog Allison hit last night? I calmed it down with like no problem, and the cats at the clinic _hate_ me now. Then all the hearing and smelling things I shouldn't...”

“We're gonna research this back at my place after practice, all right?”

Scott chews the inside of his cheek. “I'll meet you a bit later? It'll give you time to pull up some stuff, and I need to go talk to Derek.”

“What, why? He looks like a serial killer, and considering the body cut in half in the woods, I'm thinking _avoiding_ dudes that look like serial killers would be a good idea.” Stiles pauses his rant then gives Scott an inquisitive look. “Unless you think he's a werewolf too? Maybe he's the one that bit you!”

“I don't think he bit me, but I know I have to talk to him.” Scott thinks about whether he should tell Stiles about the woman's words, then decides he should. “The woman in my dream mentioned him.”

Stiles' brow furrow. “How lucid are these dreams? Are you sure you're not _just_ dreaming? No offense, man, but just going off of a dream seems a little dangerous.”

“I know that!” Scott exclaims then lowers his voice. “But where else am I going to get real answers?”

“From _me_ , dude,” Stiles says furiously.

Scott bites his lip. “But what if there's something we can't find? I could be dangerous, Stiles, and I could hurt you.”

Stiles frowns then sighs. “Yeah, all right,” he agrees reluctantly. “C'mon, we're gonna be late for homeroom.”

* * *

Once practice lets out, Scott showers quickly and books it from the locker rooms to grab his bike and heads for the preserve and the Hale house. He hopes Derek is there. Otherwise, he has no idea where else to look. He just hopes his dream girl is right, and his subconscious isn't sending him to get his ass kicked.

When he approaches the Hale house, he can hear another heartbeat. He's pretty sure it's Derek, and he approaches the front door cautiously. It swings open to reveal a less than impressed Derek Hale.

“You're more in control than most newly bitten wolves would be,” Derek states, clearly suspicious of the fact. “It's like you have been connecting with your alpha.”

Scott swallows nervously at Derek's glare. “Can you do that in dreams? Because I think I have...” he trails off.

“Explain the dream,” Derek demands.

“Well, there were two sets of red eyes, and one was like dimmer than the other set? But that alpha was definitely less hostile, because the first one made me collapse in pain for not going to him. I eventually got to nice alpha, and she told me to except her as my alpha-”

“ _She_?” Derek interrupts. “What was her name, Scott.”

“She never told me,” Scott says unhappily. “She told me to come see you in the second dream. I think she knew you or something?”

Derek fell silent for a long moment. “So, have you seen her every time you've fallen asleep?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah, but I've only been a werewolf for a grand total of two days. That's what I am, right? A werewolf? I'm not going crazy?”

“No, you aren't going crazy.”

“So, you're one too? Who bit you?”

Derek scowls. “I was born one. Most of my family were werewolves.”

Scott frowns. “Really? How did no one know?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Because we're still _people_ , Scott,” he says easily. “Do you think you'd see your...alpha if you were knocked unconscious, rather than fallen asleep yourself?”

“Maybe? I've had some weird dreams when I've been knocked out by an asthma attack-”

“Good,” Derek interrupts just before he hits Scott on the side of the neck, effectively knocking the teenager out.

Scott wakes up in the middle of the Hale house, taking a moment to get his bearings when he see his alpha sitting on a dusty old couch, hardly holding in her laughter. “Derek is a jerk! Why didn't you warn me he was a jerk?”

Any restraint the woman has for holding in the giggles dissipates, and the shell of a house is soon filled with laughter. “It's not funny,” Scott grumbles as he flops on the couch next to her. “Can you at least tell me your name? Derek's going to interrogate me when I wake up, isn't he?”

She stops laughing and nods. “Probably,” she replies. “My name is Laura Hale.”

Scott blinks. “Are you his sister?”

Laura nods. “Don't be too hard on him. He's lost a lot in the recent years,” she murmurs. “He used to be a bit like you, really.”

“What?” Scott questions with a snort. “No, seriously?”

“Seriously,” Laura admits. “The fire changed a lot in him. Don't hold that against him.”

“Then why aren't you with him? It sounds like he needs you to be less of an ass.” He pauses then rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “No offense.”

Laura smiles. “None taken,” she replies. “You're going to wake up soon.”

“But I have more questions!”

Laura shakes her head. “I'm sorry.”

Scott tries to reach for Laura, but he wakes up on the porch of the Hale house with a crick in his neck and Derek looming over him. “Ugh, your sister is a hell of a lot nicer than you,” he mutters.

Derek's eyes flash bright blue before he hauls Scott to his feet by the scruff his neck. “How are you talking to my sister?” he asks with barely contained rage.

“I don't know! I'm new at this!” Scott shouts as he tries to pull away, but Derek's grip is firm. “I thought we could just talk to our alphas in our heads!”

Derek rolls his eyes. “No, most can't. It's a rare connection,” he says. “It's a bit harder to pull off when the alpha is _dead_.”

Scott's eyes widen. “Dead...? She can't be dead! I've been talking to her for... When did she...”

“She died some time this weekend,” Derek answers quietly, letting Scott's neck go. “You should know; you found half her body.”

“That was...” he trails off as he feels bile rise up in his throat. “Who killed her? Why would someone kill her...”

“For power,” Derek explains, not looking at Scott's distraught face. “You mentioned another alpha in your first dream? He killed her to become an alpha. I have no idea who he is, but we have to find him. He bit you without asking and tried to drag you into his pack, right? He can't be stable.”

Scott blinks away the tears forming in his eyes, but he still feels like he could hurl. “So, he's going to try again?”

Derek nods. “And probably not just in your head, either. He'll howl, and you'll want to follow soon enough. A wolf needs an alpha and a pack.”

“I have an alpha,” Scott states quietly. “What does it mean that Laura is still talking to me? Can't that mean she can come back?”

“Even if that were possible, her body's been cut in half,” Derek replies, pain clear in his eyes. “I don't even know where they're keeping the other half.”

“One half has to be in the morgue,” Scott says, “but I couldn't find the half from the preserve that me and Stiles came out to look for...”

Derek huffs quietly. “That's because I buried her. I wasn't going to just let her body rot out in the preserve so _hunters_ or the alpha could use her as bait.”

“Hunters?” Scott questions.

“That hunt our kind, yes,” Derek answers. “So don't come wandering the preserve at night. They don't need to know you even exist, all right? And the less attention, the better. I don't need them knowing I'm back in town either.”

Scott nods. “Right, more things to worry about,” he murmurs. “Wait, what about me, though? I haven't had problems so far, but am I going to kill people on Friday?”

“No, Laura's keeping you controlled,” Derek states. “I don't know how, but she's alive through you, so I have a vested interest in keeping you alive.”

“Really? That's the only reason?”

“Not the only reason but the main reason,” he admits. “Meet back here later tonight. I have something we need to do.”

Scott looks at Derek skeptically. “You're not going to tell me what, are you?”

Derek smirks. “No,” he replies before going back inside his burnt out shell of a house without another word.

* * *

“Why are we meeting with someone you think is on Jackson levels of douchebaggery?” Stiles asks as they park next to the camaro by the Hale house.

“Because of Laura and this other alpha,” Scott responds as he climbs out of the jeep.

“So, we're listening to the dead girl telling you what to do in your head? Great idea there, Scott.”

Scott glares at Stiles. “She's not just a _girl_ , Stiles.”

Stiles sighs. “Yeah, yeah, she's your _alpha_ , oh alpha, my alpha. I get it already, man.”

“Why did you bring him?” Derek asks, showing up behind them, making Stiles jump and flail.

“Oh my god, is sneaking up on people a werewolf thing? Because Scott's gotten eerily good at it, and I am so not dealing from this shit from you too,” Stiles rants, poking Derek in the chest.

He immediately regrets it when Derek looks down at Stiles' finger like he should snap it off before leveling a glare his way; Stiles pulls his hand away quickly as Scott shakes his head. “He's here because he's my best friend, and we're a package deal.”

Derek scowls. “Whatever. I guess two idiots as a distraction are better than one,” he states.

“Wait, distraction? What are you dragging us into?” Scott asks unhappily.

“We're going to get the other half of my sister's body from the morgue,” Derek says slowly, like he's talking to a child. “And you're going to keep us from getting caught.”

* * *

“Why did we agree to this again?” Stiles asks unhappily as he and Scott walk through the hallway leading to the morgue.

“Because Derek scares the shit out of you, and I wanna help Laura?” Scott offers. “Not that we really need to be a distraction. It's almost midnight; no one's going to be around the morgue at this time of night.”

Stiles makes a face. “Bitch doesn't scare me,” he says bravely, though the blip in heartbeat betrays the lie. “Anyway, shouldn't we be getting him like a gurney or something?”

Scott shrugs. “He says he's got it covered,” he says as he watches Derek finally disappear into the morgue.

“He just better not get caught,” Stiles states, glancing at around the corner. “They'll put so much security on the body after that.”

“He knows what he's doing,” Scott mutters. “...I hope.”

 _“Is the coast clear?”_ Derek asks from inside the morgue, but only loud enough for Scott's werewolf hearing.

Scott looks around the other corner, and there's not an orderly, nurse, doctor, or even janitor anywhere nearby. “Yeah, you're good. Just hurry up, man,” he mutters.

Stiles looks at Scott curiously. “What?”

“I was talking to Derek,” Scott explains as Derek comes out with a body bag the opens the door to an empty room with windows nearby. “Derek? What-”

“You think I'm just going out the door like this?” he questions as he opens up the window. “I'll see you back at the jeep.”

Then Derek jumps out the window, and the boys stare after him. “He likes making dramatic exits,” Stiles mutters. “C'mon, let's go meet him before he decides to hot wire the jeep or something.”

* * *

They bring the second half of Laura's body to the Hale house, and Derek brings it inside without a word. Scott and Stiles share a look and wait for Derek to say something to them. After a few minutes of nothing, Scott decides to go inside.

“I think I'm gonna wait out here, man,” Stiles says. “It's getting too late for this shit, and technically, I never finished the homework for Harris.”

Scott cringes. “We had homework for Harris?”

“I'll let you copy off me tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, bro. You can head out. I'll just run home. What's the use of wolfy powers if I don't use them, right?”

Stiles grins. “Yeah, see ya at school.”

Once Stiles drives off, Derek exits the house. “There's an old legend, about the first bitten by a new alpha that killed to get his status,” he starts to say tersely. “They can choose to follow the one that bit them or the alpha that was killed to transfer the power.

“It's always been more a rumor, whispers than anything because it's very difficult for a bitten werewolf to disobey the alpha that bit them. Pretty much impossible, from what I've heard, but you've done it, Scott. I don't know how, but...

“This means Laura is still here, just stuck inside your head,” Derek finishes quietly, tapping Scott's temple for emphasis

“And that means we can bring her back, right?” Scott asks hopefully. “Then she can help us with the other alpha, so he doesn't bite or kill anyone else.”

Derek nods. “Maybe. There's another legend about that, but with how Laura's body is now, it would take a lot of power to heal and bring her back,” he says. “I don't know if we have it without subduing the alpha, and we can't do that by Friday.”

Scott furrows his brows. “Because of the full moon? Why do we need it?”

“The moon makes us more powerful, especially when it's full. It also makes us tap more into the wolf side of us, which makes the shift harder to control if you're not used to it,” Derek explains. “So, if this is really going to work, we're going to need the full moon. If we miss this one, I don't know how our situation will look like in a month.”

“Right,” Scott agrees. “Then what do we do?”

Derek shakes his head. “For now? Protect Laura's body, in case the other alpha catches on somehow. We know nothing about him. Other than that, talk to Laura tonight. Maybe she knows something.”

Scott nods. “See you tomorrow night then?”

“Sure. Don't bring Stiles-”

“Why not? Just because he's not a werewolf-”

“If you let me finish,” Derek says with a scowl, “I was going to say not to bring him on Friday. Your control is because of Laura, and we'll be messing with that bond. Don't want to maul your best friend, do you?”

Scott flinches. “Fine, but he's coming the rest of the time,” he says, a bit petulantly.

Derek rolls his eyes and gives Scott a shove. “Go home, Scott.”

* * *

Scott finds Laura perched on the hood of the camaro, lounging. “Friday's the Wolf Moon,” she begins. “It's said to be one of the most powerful full moons there are.”

“Does that mean we can bring you back?” he asks as Laura pats the space on camaro's hood for him to join her, and he does so without question. 

“I think so, but we can't be interrupted,” she explains looking up the sky and almost full moon above them. “By the next full moon, the strain would be too much for you and Derek. You would need to use the other alpha, and I don't think you guys could get him into a trap. He's too smart.”

Scott frowns as he turns to look to at her. “Do you know who killed you?”

Laura closes her eyes. “Yes,” she admits quietly. 

“Derek said you were a really strong alpha,” Scott says, watching Laura carefully. “How did another werewolf take you down?”

“Because he was my uncle, and I let down my guard,” Laura says with a bitter laugh before opening her eyes and staring at Scott. “Tell Derek not to visit him. He'll figure this out, and you two will have to take him on your own.”

Scott reaches out take Laura's hand, and she allows it with a curious look at their entwined hands. “Why would he...”

“I don't know, but he's not the man he was before the fire,” she states. “Just...stay safe until I can come back. Tell my baby brother to not do anything stupid. I'd hate to have to find a way to resurrect him just to kick his ass.”

Scott bites his cheek to keep from grinning to widely. “I promise,” he says resolutely as he zones out for a moment. “I think I'm waking up.”

Laura smiles widely. “Good. You're getting better at recognizing your surroundings. Have a good day at school,” she teases.

Before Scott can offer a retort, he blinks awake with the morning sun shining on his face.

* * *

Stiles place his lunch tray on the table and slumps in the seat across from Scott. “So, what am I supposed to do Friday night while you and Derek are up to your wolfy shenanigans?”

Scott shrugs. “Go to Lydia's party?” he offers. “Technically, you have invite for being on the lacrosse team.”

“Oh yeah, some invite,” Stiles snorts. “A bench warmer on his own is gonna be really welcome at Lydia's party.”

“I'll go with you, Stiles,” a voice says from behind Scott.

Scott turns and sees Allison place her lunch tray beside Scott's. “I thought you weren't going?” Scott questions, smiling. “Something about a family dinner?”

Allison shrugs. “Lydia caught me in that lie,” she admits as she looks over to Stiles. “Going on my own would be pretty awkward. You'd be doing me a favor, Stiles.”

Stiles blinks for a moment and closes mouth from hanging open. “That'd be awesome,” he says, and Allison smiles.

“Great,” she replies as she takes out a piece of paper and writes her address on it. “Pick me up at eight?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees as she hands him the slip of paper then notices people heading for their table. “Uhh, is that-”

“Allison,” Lydia greets her friend as she drops her tray on the table on the other side of Scott. “Scott.”

Stiles just stares with Allison's address sitting in his open hand. “Hi, Lydia,” Allison answers before Jackson, Danny, and a few other popular kids populate the rest of the table. “You brought an entourage.”

Lydia smiles prettily. “Never go anywhere without one,” she says before she notices the piece of paper in Stiles' hand. “That's Allison's address, isn't it?”

Jackson snorts. “What's he doing with a girl's address?” he ask snidely, about to snatch it when Stiles closes his hand and fumbles to pocket it.

Scott scowls. “Leave him alone, Jackson.”

“Yeah, really,” Allison adds with a sour look in Jackson's direction. “He has my address because he's my date for Lydia's party.”

Allison gives Stiles a smile and a wink, and Stiles grins smugly at Jackson. “Hear that, Jackson? _I_ have a date.”

Scott hides a grin behind his water bottle as Jackson rolls his eyes. “Pity date, at best,” he says snidely.

Stiles glares at him, and Scott screws the lid back on his water bottle tightly and bit angrily. “Shut up, Jackson,” he states as evenly as he can. 

Lydia stands up with her tray and walks over to take Allison's hand. “C'mon, Allison. I think the testosterone levels at this table are a bit high for me,” she says, leveling a displeased look in Jackson's direction.

Allison grabs her tray and mouth 'sorry' to Scott and Stiles before she leaves with Lydia. The table falls silent for a long moment before a few other girls that had followed Lydia to the table leave as well. Scott and Stiles share a look for a long moment, trying not to start laughing when they both notice Jackson's clenched teeth and near scowl.

“Good job, Jackson,” Danny speaks up, breaking the tension. “How many apologies do you think Lydia will need this time?”

Jackson does scowl at that before leaving the table in a huff. Stiles starts laughing, and Scott can't help but follow in suit. Danny rolls his eyes and grabs his lunch tray before following his best friend to the other side of the cafeteria.

* * *

When school lets out, Allison catches up with Scott after school. “Sorry about lunch,” she apologizes. “I had no idea that would happen.”

Scott shrugs. “Don't worry about it,” he says with an easy smile. “Thanks for standing up for Stiles like that. I mean, he can hold his own with Jackson in the arena of words, but it's cool that he doesn't have to all the time.”

“He's my friend too,” Allison says giving him a shoulder bump. “Lydia's been amazing, but it's good to have other friends too, and you guys have been great. He's been helping me out in the classes I don't share with you or Lydia.”

“And talking your ear off between classes?” Scott questions teasingly.

Allison shrugs as she reaches her locker. “The babbling is kinda nice,” she says as she puts away some books. “He's interesting. So are you, by the way.”

Scott blinks. “Me? There's nothing interesting about me.”

She closes her locker and gives Scott a 'really?' look. “You're clearly an amazing lacrosse player, but you're not part of Lydia's entourage. I haven't even been here a week, and I can tell that's not the norm,” she says, shouldering her bag. “You have something about you, but I can't quite place it. Makes our friendship interesting.”

Scott grins and chuckles nervously. “Guess you'll find out if you stay friends with me, you mean?”

Allison gives him a friendly shove. “Something like that,” she jokes as she pulls out a slip of paper. “Well, I have to run. Dad's picking me up. Oh, and here's my number. Put it in your phone. Share it with Stiles too, okay?”

Scott nods, fingering the folded slip of paper. “Sure. See you tomorrow.”

Allison waves before she leaves. Scott enters the number with a grin before texting the number to Stiles then texting Allison a message to share his number too.

* * *

After practice, Scott heads to Hale house to find the familiar black camaro gone. He frowns, but he figures Derek has to eat some time, so he waits an hour. Then he waits two, starting some of his homework in boredom. When the third hour passes, Scott gets a bit annoyed, but at least he has time to do his homework. Somewhere around hour four, Scott falls asleep. He only knows he's asleep because Laura is sitting on the porch next to him, flipping through his homework answers.

“This one's wrong,” she says and points to the right answer.

Scott snatches the notebook back, and she grins. “Where is your brother? I've never not found him here.”

Laura shrugs. “It wouldn't take him this long to visit my uncle,” she says. “And I'm not worried Peter will attack, since he doesn't want anyone to know he's even out of his coma, but if Derek said the wrong thing...”

“You think he'd mention what we're doing on Friday?” Scott asks, eyes wide with worry.

“Maybe, maybe not,” she murmurs. “If you can't find him tomorrow, we'll worry. Otherwise, he could just be scouting out the local hunters. Waiting's never been Derek's strong suit.”

“I can tell,” Scott mutters as he stretches and wakes up.

He sighs as he see the camaro still isn't back. Scott fixes the answer on his homework that Laura pointed out as wrong before packing up to head home.

* * *

School passes with no incidents Thursday, and Scott smiles when he sees Stiles and Allison interacting more. He likes seeing his best friend happy, and its an added plus that Stiles is distracted enough to not ask how things are going with Derek.

Scott bikes to work after lacrosse practice, and dealing with the cats that now hate him takes his mind off not being able to find Derek. Deaton keeps him pretty busy overall, and Scott feels a bit exhausted after work, but when he opens the door to his room to collapse on his bed, he finds Derek lounging in his bed, mirroring Laura's posture whether he knew it or not.

“Where have you been?” Scott asks as he drops his book bag and closes his bedroom door behind him. “Laura was worried.”

Derek's face stays stoic. “I was visiting my uncle-” he cuts himself off when Scott winces. “And I was watching the Argents.”

“Argents?” Scott questions with a shocked look. “Why?”

“They're hunters,” Derek states, narrowing his eyes. “Why did you wince when I mentioned my uncle?”

“Laura mentioned him,” he says. “She says he killed her.”

Derek leaps up from the bed and steps into Scott's personal space. “He's in a coma. He can't have...”

“Well, Laura thought that too and look what happened to her,” Scott replies quietly. “Don't underestimate him. You didn't mention...”

“No,” Derek spits out as he stalks away from Scott. “I'm not even sure this will _work_. Why would I give him false hope?”

“ _Good_ because he's the other alpha, according to Laura,” Scott says as he cautiously approaches Derek. “Look, this will all end tomorrow night. Laura can tell you herself then.”

Derek falls silent, not looking Scott's way. “What if it doesn't work?” he ask solemnly.

“It _will_ ,” Scott says with conviction. “I can feel it. You gotta believe in that.”

“If it doesn't work, and what you say about my uncle is true, what do I have left after this, Scott?” Derek asks, glancing up with a resigned look on his face.

Scott puts his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezes. “You'll still have me, I promise,” he tells him. “I'll need you if this doesn't work, you know.”

Derek nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “It'll have to work. Is there anything else she said?”

“Just keeping the alpha away,” Scott replies then frowns. “And the hunters. Which means Argents. You don't mean all of them, right? Allison can't be...”

“If she's not, she will be someday,” Derek states firmly. “They've been a family of werewolf hunters for generations. Don't trust her.”

Scott frowns. “She's not a hunter,” he says, believing his words. “And I'm not just going to abandon my friend because of her family.”

“Fine,” he grumbles. “I should just be happy you're not dating her.”

“Nope, that's Stiles, if Lydia's party goes well,” he says with a grin.

Derek rolls his eyes. “At least that will keep him out of our hair tomorrow night,” he admits. “But do you trust him not to out you to her in the long run?”

Scott glares at Derek. “He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I trust him with my life.”

“Just remember that you're not the only life you're entrusting to him,” Derek states as he stands up. “I'll see you at the house tomorrow night. Come before moon rise.”

With that, Derek leaps out Scott's window without another word. Scott sighs as he closes the window behind his fellow werewolf. He kicks off his shoes before flopping onto his bed and falling asleep once his head hit the pillow.

He opens his eyes, and he's still in his room, but Laura's with him now. “Hey,” she greets, laying comfortably in Scott's bed next to him. “For the record, I believe you can trust Stiles and Allison, but I wouldn't trust what Allison's family can twist her into. Watch for that, okay? Manipulation is a talent in that family.”

Scott nods before propping his head up on his hand. “Are we still going to be able to do this when you're alive again tomorrow night?” he asks curiously.

Laura looks thoughtful. “I'm not sure,” she admits before ruffling Scott's hair. “Don't worry, you'll get enough of me during the day, promise.”

He snorts as he smooths back his hair. “I don't think I ever could,” he murmurs.

“You will,” she promises, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “After a few training lessons with me as your alpha, you'll definitely want time away.”

“Maybe,” he says, not really agreeing. “Is there anything else we need to do for tomorrow?”

Laura taps on his forehead. “You'll need to get the moonlight to fall just right, but you'll know now. Don't worry so much.”

Scott nods. “Okay,” he replies, flopping back down on the bed. “Is it morning already? Time always passes weird here.”

“This is a dream, my silly beta,” Laura says as she rolls off the bed. “Not really meant to follow the rules of reality. You are talking to a dead woman right now, remember.”

“Soon to be alive again woman,” Scott corrects with a grin. “See you soon, miss alpha.”

“Call me that in front of Derek, and I'll cuff you upside the head,” she warns with a grin. “Now, wake up. You have classes to get to.”

* * *

Friday classes go more or less without a hitch. Allison corners him to ask him a few questions about Stiles. Her heart's beating a little faster during that conversation, so when Stiles freak out later about the date, Scott just smiles and says he'll come over later and help with his outfit before he has to go meet Derek.

“Thanks, man,” Stiles says as he digs through his closet. “Is a shirt and tie trying too hard?”

“Yes,” Scott replies emphatically from his seat in Stiles' computer chair. “You don't have to try so hard. She's already had a week to get to know you; that's enough time to know a shirt and tie just isn't you. Just pick out some nice jeans, your favorite tee, and clean button up or something.”

Stiles side eyes Scott. “Why are you so calm?” he asks suspiciously. “Everything I read said you should be irritable right now, with the full moon tonight and all.”

Scott shrugs. “Dunno, just am I,” he answers. “I think it helps that you and Allison are happy, and my alpha's coming back tonight.”

“Hope everything goes well tonight, buddy,” Stiles says as he grabs his favorite Avengers shirt that features Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Hawkeye. “For you and me both.”

“Speaking of which, I better get going,” Scott tells him as he tosses Stiles as green plaid shirt. “Wear this one. I have on good authority that Allison's not wearing anything that will clash with it.”

Stiles huffs. “She talked to you about what she's wearing? Tell me.”

“Nope,” Scott replies, popping the P as he heads for the door. “See you tomorrow, dude.”

“Right, yeah,” Stiles mutters, looking down at his shirt in his hands as Scott disappears from sight.

* * *

Scott worries his lip as he tilts the last mirror then looks at Derek over his shoulder. “Is this good? It'll hit just right?”

“I'm sure, Scott,” Derek states, pulling the teen away from the mirrors. “Now, we wait for the moonlight to hit them. It shouldn't be much longer.”

“Why are you so calm?” Scott questions as Derek pulls him down to sit on the dusty couch on the other side of the room with him. “Aren't you worried about interruptions?”

“No, I'm not,” Derek says confidently. “The hunters are on a wild goose chase, that may have lead them to sniff around the hospital. If my uncle really is the alpha, he has no mobility tonight.”

Scott grins. “Devious of you, Derek,” he says, elbowing Derek in the ribs.

“I did what I had to,” he states, his gaze fixed on the tarp that covered his sister's body as the moonlight creeps up. “It's time."

Taking a deep breath, Scott takes Derek's hand and pulls him over to Laura's body without a word. They sit on either side of her. Scott motions for Derek to do as he does, and they both place their wrist in Laura's hands. When the moonlight hits just right, her claw dig into their skin and draw blood. Scott winces quietly as Derek pretends he felt nothing.

There's movement beneath the tarp followed by the sounds of flesh knitting back together. Scott swallow thickly as his and Derek's arms are released. Laura gasps her first breath of her rebirth and sit up carefully. The tarp falls to her lap as she looks around, and Scott looks away with a flush.

“It worked,” Derek murmurs in shock as Laura grins widely.

“Of course it did,” she says as she pulls them both in for a hug. “My new beta is no idiot, and my baby brother is no slouch either.”

“Laura,” Scott says thickly, hiding his face in her neck, so he could avoid her bare breasts. “You're kinda naked.”

Derek snorts fondly. “And you're not dumb enough to ogle her. Laura, I guess you made a good choice in another beta.”

Laura laughs as she pushes them both away and wraps the tarp around herself. “I thought so,” she agrees as she stands up. “Now, we have some unfinished business to take care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so if you see any typos or something else strange, do tell me. I am so not used to my fic going over 2-3k. Thanks.


End file.
